Fall of an Empire
by faroreforelorn
Summary: After Ocarina of Time, Zelda sends Link back to his own time to live out his childhood. He tells past Zelda about what happened in the future and leaves. Zelda then starts to have visions of an impending catastrophe, and prepares for the worst.


**Authors Note:**

This is my first submission, go easy :)

So this story is a cross between Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker. From what I understand of the Zelda universe timeline, Ocarina of Time is followed by Majora's Mask, which is followed by Twilight Princess at some point. If you believe in the dual-timeline theory, then this would be the child timeline, or rather the time where Link is sent back to to live out his childhood. In the adult timeline, Link existed, but mysteriously disappeared (he was sent back in time by Zelda and the Ocarina of Time). After this, he became only a legend, and Ganondorf took over Hyrule, to which the Goddesses responded by freezing Hyrule in time, including Ganondorf and his troops, and flooding the greater Hyrule area. The awakening of Ganondorf from this stasis is where Wind Waker begins.

Now that you understand the mythos of The Legend of Zelda a bit more, where does this story fit in? This story takes place immediately after the events of Ocarina of Time, more specifically the child timeline. The story will attempt to explain how the child timeline can be combined with the adult timeline during the Wind Waker events, creating one whole timeline again. In doing so, however, the Twilight Princess storyline must be completely ignored (or possibly moved elsewhere, maybe in New Hyrule after Wind Waker, who knows).

Where the story begins is when Zelda is in her garden at the end of Ocarina of Time. I make the assumption that nobody in that time would know what happened between Ganondorf and Link (since only Link was sent back in time). Prior to the beginning of the story, however, I assume that Link explains his story to the oblivious princess (explaining his visit to her at the end of Ocarina of Time).

I hope you enjoy! The way the outline for the story looks, it could be as long as 17 chapters, which is quite a bit of work. If you like the story, let me know, I may need the motivation to continue writing :) If you have a comment/suggestion, also let me know, I'm always looking to make it better.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Fall of an Empire  
Prologue**

_Link, give me the Ocarina of Time. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it._

_When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say good-bye..._

_Now, go home Link, regain your lost time!_

* * *

**Setting: Zelda's Garden**

_I wonder what Link will do with his life now that he has his childhood back? Ugh, I told myself I wouldn't get emotional, but…he's the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I just…_

Zelda hears footsteps behind her and turns slowly, keeping her dull gaze on the ground, still lost in thought.

"Impa," she says, turning as she looks up, "I've been waiting for your…eek!"

Before her stands young Link, fully garbed in his distinctive green tunic, the outfit complete with his rugged brown boots and his Kokiri sword slung over his shoulder. She could hardly stand up on her own anymore; the sight of him, here, standing once again in front of her, made her shake with delight.

"Link, you never cease to amaze me. Snuck past the guards again I assume? You're lucky Impa didn't catch you; she would have had a field day punishing you. What brings you here?"

As soon as the question left her lips, she already knew the answer. The look on Link's battle-hardened, yet eerily innocent face spoke volumes of what he intended to do.

"I see…you're leaving aren't you. Off to find Navi I assume?" Link nodded. "Well, I wish there was something I could do to keep you here…being the princess, I'm not allowed to have friends outside of the castle. But if it is your fate to find your friend, then so be it."

She strolled over to her magnificent garden, filled with thousands of flowers of different colors and aromas. She could probably name half of the types of flowers in that garden, but would need to spend countless days in the castle library with her nose to the books researching the others. She picks one of her favorites, a simple calendula officinalis – a marigold, and the brightest burnt orange one she could find in the patch.

"Here, Link. Keep this on you as a memento to remember me by. I hope that when you look at this flower, you remember the garden, and me. And know always that we will be here when you return, if you return…." She wipes a tear from her eyes and turns away from Link, embarrassed that she let him see her in such a vulnerable state. "I'm sorry Link, I'm just…never mind." She runs to him and gives him the biggest hug she's ever given. He embraces her for what seems like forever, but also somehow ends in an instant. Link turned and ran through the garden arches, leaving her for possibly the last time. It's a curious trait of his, Zelda noted, that every time he finishes a conversation with someone, he always runs away. She decides that this is probably the reason everyone in the Kokiri forest looked upon Link with a critical eye, save for Saria…but she is a Sage, kindness is in her blood.

_Well, I guess he's gone for good now. I'm glad he at least came to say goodbye…I truly am going to miss him._

"Princess Zelda, you called? Impa stood under the archway of the garden. Her placid demeanor always helped Zelda feel at rest, even during the worst of situations. She stood motionless, with her arms crossed, ready to tend to Zelda's every beck and call. She almost appeared like a statue, if it weren't for her hand rhythmically knocking against her arm. Zelda never asked about the constant twitch, but attributed it to her willingness to follow orders, and possibly her impatience in waiting for them. This was a good enough explanation for Zelda, so she dismissed any further thoughts about it.

"Yes Impa, I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be, princess?"

Zelda maintained eye contact, scarcely blinking "I want you train me to defend myself, in case anything…" Zelda swallowed "in case anything should happen that would require me to bear arms against someone."

Impa's face expressed concern for a split second, but reverted back to her usual stoic expression as fast as it had come. "Princess, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Impa. I'm just…trying to be cautious is all. I don't want to be completely defenseless if something were to happen to you, or father."

"Hmm…I suppose I could teach you a few tricks. We Sheikahs pride ourselves on our self-defense techniques. And…I apologize for my disbelief, but are you sure there's not something you're not telling me?"

"Yes Impa, I have nothing to hide from you. I've known you as long as I can remember."

Impa sighed. "Well, if you're sure princess. We can start tomorrow if you wish."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We can practice here in the garden, that way we won't get in the way of father."

"Yes princess. I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early. Have a good night."

As Impa left the garden, Zelda couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew Impa was trustworthy, and she should be able to tell her anything, but she didn't want Impa worried. After the story Link had told her about how they fought off Ganondorf, and how she was actually a Sage, she knew her vision wasn't just a bad dream, but possibly insight into the near future. For now, she knew she needed to rest for the training tomorrow. But she didn't anticipate getting any sleep tonight, especially if the vision came on as strong as it had the last few days.


End file.
